The present invention relates to a device for correctly attaching of a multiple component cartridge to a dispensing appliance or filling device having a holder for receiving a flange of the cartridge.
The use of two or more component cartridges with manually and pneumatically driven dispensing appliances is well known. The cartridges are held within a framework at the front of the dispenser, with the front face of the cartridge supported structurally against the inside front of the frame when under a dispensing load. In the case of smaller cartridges, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,735 shows the use of a single holding flange at the rear of the two cartridge cylinders, which flange fits into grooves at the front of a dispenser. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,079 shows an integral double holding flange with strengthening webs in between.
Whereas these types of rear flanges allow cartridges to be attached to a dispenser in two orientations, there now comes a new requirement for attaching a cartridge to a dispenser in a single orientation only in a fixed relative orientation, both to facilitate the ongoing coded alignment and coded attachment of accessories in a fixed orientation to the cartridge front outlets, such as a mixer and closure cap, and to align and to display a message, such as a warning or instruction on the cartridge, in a fixed orientation relative to an operator for viewing purposes. Furthermore, the same need arises for a cartridge within a holding device of filling equipment so as to ensure a specific orientation and connection of filling device outlets to cartridge inlets or outlets during filling or refilling.